


Yet, everytime, he gets up

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, mutual comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux doesn't like to be abruptly awaken in the middle of one of the rare naps he allows himself to take during some particularly quiet nights.<br/>He doesn't like when Ren, uninvited, enters his private quarters (he often curses himself for having given him his personal passcode) and simply pokes around, in search of a kind of peace no one can really give him.<br/>Yet, everytime, he gets up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet, everytime, he gets up

General Hux doesn't like to be abruptly awaken in the middle of one of the rare naps he allows himself to take during some particularly quiet nights.

He doesn't like when Ren, uninvited, enters his private quarters (he often curses himself for having given him his personal passcode) and simply pokes around, in search of a kind of peace no one can really give him.

 

_Yet, everytime, he gets up._

 

“Ren”, he calls, his voice still husky and low from sleeping.

He can hear his footsteps, heavy and almost limp, in the small room where he keeps an untouched couch and a desk full of paperwork and data.

“Ren?”, he calls again, now with his voice steadier.

“Here.”

Kylo Ren takes off his boots, the General can hear the muffled thumps when he kicks them in a corner of the room.

Then he shows up in the living room, still in his protocol pajamas and an exhausted face.

_Yet, everytime, he gets up._

“What's the matter, tonight?”, he asks, his tone firm and almost intimidating.

Or, at least, that's what he believes.

Ren falls limply on the couch, legs spread and back hunched, not even bothering to maintain a decent posture.

They're past formalities, now.

Hux thinks that he's totally uncivilized, sometimes.

 

_Yet, everytime, he gets up._

 

“I couldn't sleep.”

The General rolls his eyes.

“Guess what? I could, Ren. But you, as always, bothered my well-deserved rest.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know you're not. Tea?”

The knight shrugs.

“Only if you drink it too.”

“Of course I'm drinking it. I'm not some kind of house droid, Ren, that serves tea but doesn't enjoy it.”

Ren's lips curl into a faint smile.

“Can you make the Nabooan spiced tea? It's my favorite.”

Hux knits his brows.

“No way. I'm trying to save it for special occasions.”

The knight huffs like a perfect spoiled child, crossing his long and muscular legs on the couch.

The General shakes his head, before disappearing behind a durasteel door and starting to fill the teakettle with canned water.

Canned water isn't really that good to make tea, it alters its natural flavor. But they are not land-based, so they have to settle for it. The Finalizer's supply of water isn't endless, so they have to economize it as much as they can.

“It's 0305, Ren, why aren't you sleeping?”

“Told you. I couldn't.”

“Bad dreams?”

Hux hears Ren sighing and shifting into a more comfortable position on the couch. He can tell the knight has taken off his tunic by the rustling sound of rough fabric being stripped away, brushing against the other layer that lies underneath.

Sometimes Hux wonders how in the hell he's able to fight with such an amount of layers on. He never had the nerve to ask, anyway, given that the knight's motivations aren't always that logical and sane.

“Uhm...sort of.”

The teakettle beeps.

Hux pours the water into two large cups, the teabags of Nabooan spiced tea floating on the smooth surface, then carefully brings them to the living room.

“Careful, Ren, the tea is hot.”

The knight mumbles something unintelligible under his breath, before tentatively sipping from the steamy cup.

“You made the Nabooan spiced...”

Hux shrugs.

Not even a thank you.

 

_Yet, everytime, he gets up._

 

 

 

 

“Hux?”

“Yes?”

“May I sleep here?”

Hux sighs.

“Yeah, whatever. Let me find a blanket or...”

“Not on the couch. In the bed. With you.”

 

 

 

Sometimes Hux still wonders why he gets up whenever Ren needs him.

But when the knight's arms are wrapped around his waist and he's peacefully snoring at his side, Hux stops asking himself stupid questions and his pale lips turn into a faint smile.

Maybe that's why he gets up everytime, despite his chronic lack of sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs fluff.  
> EVERYONE.


End file.
